This invention relates generally to a golf swing aid that assists a golfer in improving his swing. Many golfers are plagued by the adverse effects and consequences of a choppy swing. Many golfers are prone to swing too quickly, and to apply excessive and misdirected force to the golf ball. The effects of these golfer tendencies are most prevalent and visible in driver strokes generally, especially tee strokes, and in strokes involving the use of long to medium range irons. This results in errantly directed strokes, increased golfer frustration with the game, and higher golf scores.
The problem with the swings employed by most golfers is that the swings themselves are not synchronous or symmetrical. In short, the swings lack the proper tempo to produce a stroke of desired length and directivity. Most prevalently, golfers are prone to rush the back swing, which does not allow the golfer appropriate time to set his wrists properly. This leads to a quick, choppy swing, and a poor follow through. Further, golf swings of this type do not allow flush, solid contact between striking face of the club head and the golf ball. Often, the golfer is off balance when he strikes the golf ball while employing this type of swing. All of these factors generally cause the golf ball to be misdirected to the left or the right, and not directed into the area of the playing surface intended. The lack of rhythm and tempo in such swings is a significant impediment to lower golf scores.